Out of My League
by blahblahbleh
Summary: He'll do anything to retrieve his PRECIOUS even if he's faced with all the odds, come hell or high water he'll get it!oh my...oh my kakashi,seems like everyone is against you...including Kami sama...chap 7, the alliance, up!
1. counting the baa baa's

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. (don't you guys ever get tired of reading this statement whenever you come across a Naruto fic?)

**Summary: **What could have possibly vexed kakashi to leave him in this troubled state? Read and find out. Out of My League by deathscythe05 

Chapter I – counting the baa baa's

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was a fine night in Konoha and all of its inhabitants are already tucked in their beds and harboring a nightcap.

All except one.

Hatake Kakashi tossed and turned on his bed. He was unable to sleep on that particular evening. Obviously, something is bothering him. He blinked several times urging himself to sleep. No matter what he does he can't seem to get some shut-eye, as his eyelids always seem to flutter open.

He let out an exhausted sigh. There's just no stopping to what was bothering him. Its as if his emotional turmoil is eating away his entire sanity, making him incapable of sleeping.

He lay flat on his bed, arms behind his head and darted his droopy eye to the ceiling. He closed his eyes once again and began to count sheep.

_One…two…three…fifty... sixty... seventy... eighty...ninety…ugh! _

_This isn't working. I'm so pathetic. _He thought as he shoved the thoughts of fluffy animals out of his system.

It had been a good seven hours since 'lights-out', the time he usually sleeps. Now, all hopes of getting that much needed rest just went out of the window since it was already five in the morning, last time he checked.

_Ugh! Seven hours and fifteen minutes to be exact _he mused as he glanced at the alarm clock which now read five fifteen.

The copy-nin continued staring off into space as he tried to draw out ideas that might be able to let him slumber. In attempts to do so, he had read a particular orange book several times before he finally decided that it was no use.

Not even _Icha Icha Paradise _could lure him away from this night's (or today's) lack of sleep. To make matters worse, (you guys might be thinking: he can catch some z's later, right?) he's about to meet his team in forty-five minutes…uh… make that in THREE hours and forty-five minutes. After all, he's never famed to be an "early bird".

_Oh well, what's the point in trying to sleep. I've lost ideas in just doing that…anyway, better wash this away with a good bath…_

He scratched his silver head as he got up from his current position and made his way to the shower.

_Thanks a LOT, you've been helpful… really. _He stared accusingly at his bed. _You too. _He added to his book.

_How could I have been so stupid? _Kakashi silently cursed himself as he removed all articles of clothing. (oohlala…xp) He pushed the shower curtains aside and turned on the shower. He sighed as cold water sprayed his dog-tired body.

"I had it in my hands…and…argh! How could I just let it slip away?" he said irritably bracing himself onto the tiled walls of his bath.

"BAKA, BAKA, BAKA, BAKA! Those ninja's would probably have my hide for this…especially…" he trailed of as he pictured a face shooting death glares at him. He shuddered at the thought. _Poor me._

"How could I have been so tactless, stupid, CARELESS?" he ranted on, talking to himself in the shower like some deranged mental psycho freak…(um,well you get the pic) _What have I done?_

Moments later, (that was more like an hour or so) he finally decided to towel his lazy ass dry. As he got himself out of the bathroom, he couldn't help but take a sidelong glance at his dirty novel, now placed on his bedside table. He looked at it and couldn't suppress the guilty feeling churning inside his gut.

_What have I done? I'm a disgrace to all men! _He shook his head as he clothed himself with his usual Jounin outfit.

He let out another sigh as he recalled again the subject of his misery.

"Of all the things I would loose…Kami, what have I done to deserve such? Why does it have to be -----"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

"---the latest and not to mention signed copy of _Icha Icha Chaos!_" he blurted as he stepped out and slammed the door to his apartment.

**TBC **(w/c actually refers to the chapter that is soon **T**o **B**e **C**reated)

nyahaha

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Bet you weren't expecting that…huh? (you were? Oh well)

I doubt any shinobi in their **right minds **would care if he happens to loose that **DAMNED **book…well for the exception of **Jiraiya** (he'll probably take that as an insult…) I mean, losing one of your so-called "**masterpieces**"… what kind of fan does that?

There's not much of the pairing in here (there isn't any, stupid me) but there **WILL** be if I get **REVIEWS**. wink wink….juz' kiddin'…or maybe not…or… (aaah! Gotta stop this or I'll turn into a crazed whatchamacallit'). Please leave a REVIEW… I **BADLY **need it… xp

I hope you enjoyed it...(",)


	2. how lucky can you get?

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is mine, mine, MINE……………..or NOT. (sigh)

**Summary: **What could have possibly vexed kakashi to leave him in this troubled state? Read and find out. 

**Out of My League** by deathscythe05.

Chapter II- how lucky can you get?

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sometimes the world just isn't fair. How can it be? Here you are thinking that: _Hey, everything's going my way… I'm the man! _But before you could even mull over on your newfound luck, the entire cosmos just come crashing down upon you.

WHAM!

A slamming door's crash was echoed throughout the hallway as tenants from other rooms on that building all came to the conclusion that somebody had woken up on the wrong side of the bed. Although slightly agitated, the occupants decided not to think about it that much and resumed to whatever it was they were doing.

"Gack! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" a certain silver haired man winced in agony. He was too busy contemplating on his "loss" to actually take his left hand out of the doorframe first before shutting the door. _Dammit!_

He began examining his unfortunate fingers and noticed them starting to turn purple.

_Great… just great! Not only did I manage to loose that book, I get my hands swollen as an added bonus…perfect. _

And to think, he shut his door rather hard. (ow, that must've hurt… A LOT!) Kakashi began to make his descent on the flight of stairs as he made his way out of the building. He stopped in his tracks, sensing a queasy feeling in his stomach. He blinked his exposed eye several times in desperate attempts to hold back the tears that were already threatening to spill from it. He began to catch sharp intakes of breath as he started calming himself.

_It's okay, It's okay…it wasn't that bad, was it? _He began examining his hand again. His once slender fingers now became stubby. What were once perfect fingers, turned into ugly looking pieces of flesh.

_Yeesh, now they're beginning to look like wieners… ooooh boy! _

_Kakashi, you're going to be fine… quit being a wuss. _He scolded himself but his attempt of calming himself becoming a far call as his previously suppressed tears became more evident as the saline liquid fell from his eye.(how cute!)

It wasn't only the pain of his fingers that made him cry… no… it wasn't the only damn reason why he displayed such an immature act for a grown man. That pain alone wasn't enough to make him cry like that for even a greater pain was haunting him at the very moment.

_Damn you, what if somebody sees you like this, eh? What would they think! Ok now, hush… it's only a damn book for CRAP'S SAKE! _

He hushed down as he quieted his sniffles and wiped the ever-present tears on his cheeks.

"If anybody sees my like this, I'd be the laughing stock of the entire village." he muttered as he quickly erased the traces of that damned liquid with his uninjured hand.

He then pictured what would it be like if he got caught. He can see in his mind's eye the looks on the villager's faces. He knew that if they did, they'd be thinking:

_Isn't that the copy ninja, Kakashi? My, my, who would've thought that he'd turn out to be a CRYBABY_…

_Crybaby…_

_Crybaby…_

Crybaby… 

----

----

----

He winced as their voices rang in his ear.

_Am not! Who are they calling crybaby! _He retorted back to his own thoughts.

_I happen to be the "great" copy ninja Hatake Kakashi, if that's whom they're calling crybaby! Screw them all!…_

And with that thought a look of determination shone on his face. Gone was the look of misery that was there a while ago. Now, his look now proclaimed for the entire village to see that he, the great copy-nin is NOT a crybaby. Not that it really mattered; he always wears that mask of his therefore making people unable to see his expression.

But to our favorite ninja, it mattered a lot since he now felt considerably better.

_After all, I could always buy another copy of Icha Icha Chaos…_ those were his final thoughts as he headed for their meeting place, a smile then played on his lips…

**TBC **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Well, that's it for this chappie…

Heh, poor Kaka… nyahaha Xp… looks like he has an _Inner Sakura _inside him too… well in this case, an **INNER KAKASHI**… bwahahahaha!

As usual, I do appreciate **REVIEWS**… so please do… I wanna know what you guys are thinking… it should get me motivated since this is the **FIRST TIME **I have ever written a fic… so **ENLIGHTEN** me…

Till next chappie… (the team is gonna be there…I can't wait!)

Bye for now!


	3. completely hopeless

**Disclaimer: **I'd be swimming in tons of cash if I owned Naruto…Heh!

**Summary: **What could have possibly vexed kakashi to leave him in this troubled state? Read and find out. 

**Out of My League** by deathscythe05.

Chapter III- completely hopeless

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Aaaah! Kakashi-sensei's late, AGAIN!" a loud obnoxious blonde complained to the rest of his teammates. It had been three hours since the trio showed up on the bridge and the blonde was clearly not happy.

He wasn't the only person among the three who was feeling that way. However, the raven-haired boy decided to keep his mouth shut.

"Hn." A small grunt was all that came out from the poker-faced boy.

"Ah! Naruto, he's always like that ever since the day we became genin." The third member of the team said a matter-of-factly. Her jade orbs rested on the blonde who was currently pacing back and forth on the bridge.

"Yeah, get used to it…dobe." The raven-haired boy finally spoke up, clearly annoyed of his companion's back and forth movement and complaints. I mean, who wouldn't? He'd already walked this way and that for a thousand times. He'd endured the blonde's actions for three hours.

"But, but…. My legs are KILLING ME!" Naruto protested. He then let out a loud wail.

"Then stop moving around, dobe."

"Sasuke… I swear if you call me that again I'll…"

"Dobe."

"THAT"S IT! UCHIHA, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he threatened the prodigy who was clearly unmoved by his loud companion's threat. This only irritated the blonde even more.

"Try if you can, baka." was the Uchiha's reply. He then cast his dark orbs to sapphire ones as both of them already starting a staring contest. Both sides glaring daggers at each other.

_Oy, here we go again. I wonder who'll win this time…_Sakura rolled her eyes as she glanced at the two. She then averted her gaze from the two 'idiots' as she looked on the path ahead of them. Her eyes were scanning the area. Like her noisy companion, she too waited anxiously for a certain silver-headed man to show up.

_Gaaaah Sakura! How do you possibly cope up with that man? _Her Inner Sakura wailed.

_Well, I've learned how to be patient that's all._

_Gaaaah! Patience my BUTT! How can one be patient when…_

_Oh tish-tosh, the trick is to grasp the idea that he is well… Kakashi. _Her rational mind explained to its counterpart.

_Trick? Is that what you call it? He just loves to keep others waiting…he's so INSENSITIVE!_

_Maybe he'll change… _her other voice countered.

_Change? Are you seriously out of your MIND? He's been doing this for like what? Eight years Sakura! EIGHT YEARS! And you expect him to change?_

_I know, I know…_

_He's just one perfect example of a sick BUFFOON! And what does his lazy ass come up for an excuse, eh? He's lost himself in the path of LIFE! How LAME can that be? Path of life, my BUTT! I swear I'm gonna' kick his lazy ass…. Blah blah blah blah….!_

The real Sakura probably fed up with her Inner self's ranting, accidentally screamed out loud the words, which were supposed to be thrown at her Inner Self.

"GAAAAAH! I'M SO FED UP WITH YOU… YOU BABBLING SON OF A BITCH! WHY CAN"T YOU SHUT YOUR HOWLING SCREAMER FOR ONCE… YOU BIG DOPE…" she immediately halted as she saw the look on Sasuke and Naruto's faces. Especially Naruto, poor him, he thought that it was him whom Sakura was referring to. After all, he was the noisy one compared to that of the raven-haired boy.

A guilty feeling struck Sakura as she saw the terrified look on her whiskered friend's features.

"G-gomen, S-Sakura-chan… I…" the poor Naruto mumbled under his breath, too terrified to speak. He inched further away from the raging kunoichi, afraid that she might hit him on the head.

"Eh… Naruto…I,… oh just quit it the both of you! You two act like children!" she blurted, as she was about to apologize to the blonde but decided against it.

"For crying out loud! We're already Jounins, but still you guys bicker like there is no end…GROW UP!" she continued as she felt a tinge of red forming on her cheeks. Her outburst a while ago was definitely causing it.

Naruto immediately puckered his lips shut. He wouldn't want to face the wrath of the pink-haired kunoichi on him, now would he? Sasuke just shrugged.

"Yo."

"You… it's all your freakin' FAULT!" she hissed angrily as she spun around to face the new arrival. Their teacher had just 'poofed' behind the obviously flustered female.

_Now what did I do? _The copy-nin wondered, completely oblivious to the fact that it was his tardiness that started it. He scratched his silver head and looked at Sakura quizzically.

"Hm?" he inquired her.

"Why were you late…AGAIN?" Sakura started.

"You see, I got lost on the…"

"---path of life? PATH OF LIFE? AAAAARGH!" Sakura completed it for him.

"Exactly." Kakashi replied bluntly.

"You know, you're completely HOPELESS!" The crimson on her cheeks increased tenfold, anger clearly shown.

"Now, now my little cherry blossom…" he tried to calm her. But that seemed to anger the kunoichi even more.

"I AM NOT YOUR CHERRY BLOSSOM!" She screamed at him. " And I'm not… LITTLE!" she added.

"Hai, hai…Gomen!" he apologized as he crinkled his visible eye.

Sakura calmed down a bit, trying to regain her composure. She looked at her sensei's crinkled eye and smiled. She then turned her gaze to one of Kakashi's hand and her once smiling face turned to that of shock.

"OH MY GOD! SENSEI, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FINGERS?"

……..

**TBC **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

(",) nyahahaha!

Okay…I've got nothin' much to say but… **HOORAAY!** (it **rhymes** in case you haven't noticed)

What will our pink-haired kunoichi do?

Well, stay tuned for another exiting edition of Out Of My League…

Once again, I beg you please... **REVIEW!** It helps me decide whether i continue this or not...i'll continue it anyways...teehee

------------

'Till next chappie… CHA!


	4. tender loving care

**Disclaimer: **I only own a couple of underwear, shirts, shorts, a pair of shoes, two lovable dogs…but NOT Naruto… nope, not him…I wish he was mine though…

Summary: What could have possibly vexed kakashi to leave him in this troubled state? Read and find out. 

**Out of My League** by deathscythe05.

Chapter IV- tender loving care

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was another fine day in the village of Konoha. The air was fresh, void of pathogens, birds were chirping throughout the abundant greenery, pristine waters cascaded amongst the mountain rocks. And animals of every kind frolicked the forest.

Oh what a sight to behold! What lovely scents to smell. Oh what a beautiful feeling…oh…oh… _ooooh no_…

"OH MY GOD! SENSEI, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FINGERS?"

A pink-haired kunoichi's voice could be heard throughout the 'not so peaceful' village of Konoha as animals near the area scampered away from the source of commotion. Her jade eyes now transfixed at her teacher's puffed-up fingers.

"Huh? Did you say anything, Sakura?" Kakashi pretended not to hear as he casually hid his left hand behind his back.

"Sensei, I know that you've heard me clearly."

"The entire village heard it alright…it was super-amplified." Naruto chimed in.

Sakura turned to him, giving the boy a murderous glare.

"Okay, shutting up." The blonde said as he gave the kunoichi a terrified look. Thankfully, Sakura was pleased with Naruto's reaction so she resumed on probing her teacher.

"Kakashi-sensei, without a doubt, you know what I'm talking about."

"Hm? What?" the man in question looked over his shoulder, still pretending not to hear.

_Oy, he's INDEED hopeless. _Sakura shook her head disbelievingly as she tried desperately to pry Kakashi's hand from his back. The copy-nin just kept on dodging her. He managed to form a chuckle as he watched his student trying in vain.

"Are you going to show me your hand or not?" she asked as a tiny vein popped out of her temples evidently pissed.

"Hand? What hand?"

"That hand." she said as she pointed her fingers in the direction of Kakashi's back.

"Sakura, are you certain you're feeling well today? You know, you're kind of delusional lately…"

_The NERVE, is he calling us liars?_ Inner Sakura objected.

_Yeah, I think he just did. _It was her rational self this time.

_That's it old man, you're really gonna' get it! Grrrr… _Both of her consciousness agreed in unison.

"ARE YOU GOING TO SHOW IT TO ME OR NOT?" she asked for a second time menacingly, her voice went up a thousand notches in decibel. At that moment, the angry vein of hers was by now evident.

All of them jerked at the sudden increase in Sakura's volume. The three of them, yes including Sasuke, cast nervous glances at each other. As if on cue, all the birds in Konoha decided that maybe it's not too early to fly south for the winter.

"Sakura, calm down…" Kakashi said rather slowly to the fuming woman. He was about to pat her on the head when he felt her hands swatting him away.

"Fine. Here, you can have a look." Kakashi gave in as he extended his left hand to her. _Sheesh, women and their mood swings._

…

…

…

"BWAHAHAHA! HAHAHA…." Naruto pointed his fingers to that of their teacher's. He was hysterical, clutching his tummy while his other palm patting Sasuke quite hardly on the back.

"Careful, dobe." Sasuke warned the boy.

The blonde boy stopped and wiped away the tears on his eyes from excessive laughter barely able to suppress it.

"Kakashi, they look like wieners." Sasuke observed. (he "kind of" joked) Oh well, it sounded more like a plain statement coming from him. (sigh)

_That's what I thought a while ago. Great, now I'm being laughed at my students. What have I done to deserve this? _He shot a look at Naruto's still giggling figure.

"Yeah, Sasuke's right. Kinda' like the ones we buy on the frozen section of the groceries…only this time, bigger and purple-ish." Naruto laughed even more.

"What happened? How did it bulge like this? Why didn't you go to the hospital immediately? When did this transpire? Are you okay…?" Sakura bombarded him with questions that rivaled the speed of light.

"…"

_Maybe Sakura is better a lawyer than a shinobi… _

"You should have sought medical assistance immediately. The abnormal discoloration on your skin suggests blood clot. More so, your phalanges might have suffered minor fractures. Although your condition is not life threatening, chances of infection are most likely to occur. In addition to that, the protuberance is not a sight to behold, sensei." Sakura stated calculatingly despite the fact that everyone was staring at her dumbfounded.

"Nani, nani? FALL ANGELS? FRACTIONS? PRO TUBER ANTS…?" the blonde boy opened up. "Sakura-chan, you're not making any sense."

"Yeah, enlighten us a bit will you?" the stoic boy suggested.

"…"

_She's talking gibberish… I should have paid attention when they briefed about something like that in ANBU…_

Sakura looked from one questioning face to another and sighed.

"In simpler terms, your hand is not in proper condition and the risks of getting it infected are high." she affirmed.

"Oh." Both Kakashi and Sasuke nodded in understanding. Naruto however looked as clueless as ever. He scratched his head but seeing his other comrades' nod, he bobbed his head up and down after them.

_Oy, Naruto is still BAKA as ever… oh well, what's the use if I explain it over again? He'll probably look even more stupid than he is now. _Sakura thought, feeling pitiful for her ignoramus friend.

"Kakashi-sensei, give me your hand. " she told the man before him.

"What?" the copy ninja's visible eye widened in surprise.

"Just…give it to me. " she commanded.

"No…Sakura…That can't be…YOU? No way…"

"What?" Sakura asked curious as to what her teacher was talking about.

…

…

…

"You're having a crush on me now, aren't you?"

…

…

…

"PERVERT! BAKA-SENSEI…" Sakura and Naruto shouted in unison. Sasuke just shrugged and let out his oh- so- famous grunt.

"Hn."

Sakura already running out of patience grabbed her sensei's swollen hand.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Careful there, you wouldn't want your 'crush' to die on you now, would you?" Kakashi teased at the same time wincing in pain.

"Ok, just hold still… " she said as she concentrated on focusing her chakra onto her palm.

"Awww… how sweet of you…"

"SENSEI, SHUT UP OR I'LL CUT YOUR WRISTS! You're ruining my concentration!"

"…"

Once again, she focused her chakra onto her palm as she held her sensei's hand. Green light illuminated her hands as she carefully transferred her chakra on Kakashi's inflamed fingers. The effect was noticeable, Kakashi's hotdog-like fingers gradually returned its normal appearance. Seeing the result, Kakashi relaxed.

A few moments later, "There, all done. " Sakura said as she withdrew her hand from her sensei's.

"Wow! That was amazing Sakura-chan!" Naruto remarked with glee.

"Oh tish-tosh, my skills would only go to a waste if I won't use them." The pink-haired medic-nin replied modestly. Deep inside, she was rather proud of her self, Inner Sakura cheering for her. _You go girl!_

_I feel much better now… she has really grown… _

"Ok team, let's head for the training grounds. Start walking now." Kakashi commanded his subordinates. Naruto and Sasuke turned to leave.

But before joining them, Kakashi winked at the remaining kunoichi.

"Thank you so much… _sweetie_." Kakashi said before walking off.

…

…

…

…

…

Lucky for Sakura, her sensei couldn't see the crimson that was developing on her cheeks…

**TBC **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Hurrah! I got another chapter done! (",)

Hmm… things are starting to get really interesting…the next chapter is entitled **KARMA**:

_It's karma, definitely karma_. Kakashi thought miserably as a chain of unexpected events hit him like a tsunami…

Once again, I BEG for your **REVIEWS**…let me know what you guyz are thinking… I'm still starting out as a fanfic writer so… I'm very **OPEN **for suggestions…let me know what you guys think… **PUHLEEZE!**


	5. ichiraku's no1 customer

**Disclaimer: **GOVERNMENT WARNING: cigarette smoking is dangerous to your health.

"…"

(I don't think that's right…does it sound like a disclaimer to you?…I really don't know…)

**Summary: **This portion of the fic is just a filler…I needed a break…so I made a POEM about Naruto instead… 

(proceed at your own risk…)

Filler chappie- ichiraku's no.1 customer

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Ichiraku's no.1 customer**

By deathscythe05

My favorite anime of all time is Naruto

He's one heck of a fellow

Although he might be a bit shallow

he never forgets to greet you a nice hello

so clap your hands for Naruto

Anime's number one fellow!

His orange jacket amazes me

as he slurps his ramen hurriedly

Bet that satisfies his belly

Oh that ramen makes him look so happy

although my rhymes are a bit crappy

thank god that it's not all sappy

So give a shout and a hooray for Naruto!

and his famous line of dattebayo

he's one heck of a guy, you know

And he's anime's number one fellow!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

**Tell me what you think... cool eh?**

Actually, I typed this poem for my profile yesterday and I've decided to post it here…

Nobody's interested to look there anyway…except me! (",)

Just in case your interested I've got another lame poem in my profile…I mean it! It's real **LAME…**

Please **REVIEW… **I take **flames…(burn baby! Yeah!)**

**(",) cha…**


	6. karma

**Disclaimer: **Naruto's not mine.How many times do I have to repeat myself? (groans)

**Summary: **What could have possibly vexed kakashi to leave him in this troubled state? Read and find out. 

**Out of My League** by deathscythe05.

Chapter V-karma

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The training grounds were not far-off from the bridge. Kakashi and his team were already there with him giving out instructions to Sakura as she promptly obeyed their sensei. Naruto and Sasuke on the other hand, were having their own sparring session on the far side of the field.

"I'M GONNA' GET YOU!"

"Try if you can, dobe."

"GRRRR…"

"Grrrr, yourself…"

They've been at their training for three weeks now. Although all of them are of the same rank, and practically were considered equals, Sakura couldn't help but feel inferior to the rest of her teammates. That's why Sakura begged Kakashi to train her. The copy-nin happily obliged and asked Naruto and Sasuke to tag along.

Sasuke is a genius ever since childbirth, Naruto despite of him being a Kyuubi vessel never failed to uphold his much-proclaimed 'way of the ninja', and Kakashi is a well-respected elite in their village. The Uchiha with his amazing bloodline-limit, the ramen-loving boy with his kitsune, and the copy-nin with his over a thousand jutsus; they'd make formidable opponents to their adversaries.

And she? She was just plain Sakura…otherwise known as _forehead-girl. _Enemy ninjas wouldn't actually scream their heads off at the sight of her wide forehead, now would they?

_Oy Sakura, quit being hard on yourself, will you? You're an excellent kunoichi…you're one of the villages' best medic-nin aside from Shizune and the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade…you're an asset to the village… _Inner Sakura used to reproach her.

But what good is a medic, if she's the one who constantly needs rescuing?

_You're becoming a self-loathing freak… someday, you're gonna' be like Sasuke who's all like: I am an AVENGER…blahblahblah…Really; you should cut yourself some slack! _Inner Sakura scolded her once more as she wallowed in self-pity.

…

…

…

…

…

"Sakura, pay attention. " her sensei's terse voice cut her out of her reverie.

She barely managed to squirm out of harms way as Kakashi threw a kick to her right. She back flipped away from her charging opponent only to find out that Kakashi was right behind her. Sakura gasped as she felt the sharp tip of a kunai on her neck. She hastily formed a couple of hand seals and vanished from Kakashi's grip in a wake of cherry blossoms. Kakashi's visible eye widened in mild surprise as he saw her reappear nine meters in front of him.

"Showy now, aren't we?" Kakashi remarked smiling slightly behind his mask. He began to crouch as he waited for Sakura's counter.

The pink-haired kunoichi just snorted loudly at Kakashi's comment.

_Gaaah, Sakura…how very unlady-like of you…_Inner Sakura wailed. 

She chose to ignore her consciousness' constant nagging, afraid that she might embarrass herself just like what happened to her on the bridge earlier that day. Sometimes, one just has to master self-control especially in times like these.

She readied herself once again as she picked up her speed and charged at the man before her. Her pink hair swayed furiously with the wind and jade orbs glistened with determination. Her arms were held out in front of her as her fingers grasped onto a kunai. She doubled her pace as she neared her nemesis when suddenly, she screeched into a halt.

Kakashi's hand was inside his Jounin vest, apparently reaching for something. Sakura, sensing that he was searching for a weapon, instantly backed away a few feet from her current location, her eyes calculating.

Her eyes narrowed as she saw what her sensei had in his hand.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" Kakashi inquired her calmly.

_What's wrong?_ A tiny voice echoed in her pink skull.

…

…

…

…

…

"WHAT"S WRONG? WHAT"S WRONG! HAH!"

_Well, so much for that self-control…_Inner Sakura shook her head.

"…"

Sakura's fists were now clenched in a tight ball.

"What do you mean by that Sakura?"

"YOU…" Sakura started.

"Me?" Kakashi asked her pointing to himself while glancing sideways.

"Yes…YOU."

"What about me?" he asked her rather coolly, his calm demeanor unwavering. He vaguely had a hunch of what was peeving the girl in front of him. Kakashi continued to look at her inquisitively.

"Here I am tiring myself out and YOU AREN'T EVEN TAKING ME SERIOUSLY!" she boomed.

The silver-headed man scratched his temples as if clueless. "What makes you say that?"

"THAT…is sure enough evidence that you, Kakashi-sensei, who's supposed to be training me, is NOT taking me seriously." Sakura replied while pointing at the object on Kakashi's hand.

Realization dawned on the man's face as he too pointed at the object of Sakura's fury.

"Oh, you mean this?" Kakashi said as he held out the 'thing'.

Sakura stomped her legs furiously while the ground shook violently underneath her.

"CURSE YOU AND THAT TANGERINE BOOK OF YOURS! GAAAH!"

"Awww, it's quite educational. You should try reading it sometime…" he told her in that toneless voice of his, not caring despite the fact that Sakura was screaming at the top of her lungs at him.

The pink-haired medic, who was on the verge of murdering her teacher, stormed off to the woods before she could refrain herself from strangling Kakashi. She knocked out a large portion of trees as well as sending leaves and splinters of wood in her wake.

The sparring on the opposite side of the field was eventually stopped. Naruto was about to go after her when a hand pulled him back.

"What? Sasuke let go of me!" Naruto hissed.

"Dobe. I don't think that's such a wise gesture, unless you want to end up looking like that tree." Sasuke said as he pointed to the unfortunate plant-life.

The blonde boy cast his sapphire orbs to the fallen flora and winced.

"Whew, that was close… thanks." Naruto garbled under his breath heaving out an enormous sigh of relief.

"Hn."

"Awww, I didn't know you guys love each other this much. How sweet!" Kakashi said, resting his hands on both of his students' shoulders.

Naruto growled at this while Sasuke only deepened his scowl.

"SHUT UP! What did you do to her this time?" Naruto asked eyeing his teacher suspiciously.

"Honestly, what would Hinata think of that, Naruto? You and Sasuke…my, my." Kakashi continued, hearing nothing of what the blonde boy have just said.

"You'd surely make an odd couple." Kakashi mused.

Naruto chose to ignore Kakashi's last statement as he felt himself blushing furiously at the mention of the Hyuuga heiress' name.

"Let's go." Sasuke nudged Naruto.

The blonde boy shot Kakashi and his orange book a glare before joining the raven.

…

…

…

…

…

_They seem to be agitated at the sight of my 'brand- new' Icha Icha Chaos…hmm…I can't please everyone, can I? …Oh well… _

…

…

…

…

…

Kakashi learned much later that evening that he truly can't please everyone…including the deities.

"Kami-sama, whatever did I do?" the silver-headed man groaned exasperatedly as he rummaged through his drawers.

_It's karma, definitely karma_. Kakashi thought miserably as a chain of unexpected events hit him like a tsunami.

His apartment was now askew as he searched desperately in every nook and corner of his room. His 'beloved' Icha Icha Chaos managed to evaporate from his sight once more.

_Perhaps I should have been more kind to the people around me… _

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!" Kakashi screamed, as his agonized voice filled the night air.

**TBC **

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next chapter… **playing detective**…

Once again, your reviews are **HIGHLY** appreciated as it motivates me… A LOT!

Thanks so much for those who reviewed and read my fic…(sobs)…I'm touched…(sniff)…by the way, the **poem** had nothing to do w/ the plot…in case you hadn't noticed…nyaknyak(",)

(",) 'till next time… TOODLES!


	7. playing detective

**Disclaimer: **I dunno' bout you guys, but if you think I own Naruto, suit yourselves. (nyahaha)

**Summary: **What could have possibly vexed kakashi to leave him in this troubled state? Read and find out. 

**Out of My League** by deathscythe05.

Chapter VI-playing detective

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Who's there?" (very cliché) the Hokage asked evidently annoyed. Tsunade just happened to be asleep on her desk when she jolted up upon hearing the knock. _Ingrates! _She thought.

"Hatake Kakashi." The voice from outside her office answered.

"Go away, I'm very busy!" as she resumed her sleeping pose.

"But Tsunade-sama, it's URGENT!"

The flustered Hokage hurriedly wiped the drool that formed from the side of her lips before speaking. "ENTER!"

Kakashi entered the room and bowed before their village leader.

"Hatake-san, what is so urgent that you've disrupted my _beauty sleep_?"

Kakashi sweatdropped. He cleared his throat before talking.

"Hokage-sama, I have received reports that the village is in danger with regards to internal security…"

_Orochimaru! That bastard is on the move again…so soon… _Tsunade reflected thoughtfully, her hazel eyes showing a deep sense of worry. "Go on. " she told him.

Kakashi cleared his throat once more and proceeded. "Approximately two days ago, artifacts from the village have gone missing. Important artifacts Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade's brow furrowed even deeper as she rubbed her forehead. "Why have this news only reached me now?" she questioned the ninja before her.

"These were only reported until recently." The copy-nin answered curtly.

"I see." she said nodding. "Gather three ANBU troops immediately. I would discuss this matter further with them."

Kakashi shifted his feet restlessly. He then looked at Tsunade expectantly.

"Is there something else you wanted to tell me?" the Hokage asked after sensing Kakashi's discomfort.

"Um… Hokage-sama, with all due respect, I don't think assembling the ANBU is necessary…" he told her rather meekly.

Tsunade's eyes widened in astonishment upon hearing Kakashi's statement.

"What makes you think that the ANBU is unnecessary? If this is a matter national security, then I'd be forced to call upon them. It's protocol. I will not risk endangering the villages' people. As you may recall, many people suffered the last time Konoha's been infiltrated by enemy ninjas. You're former ANBU captain, correct? Kakashi, you're supposed to know how these things go."

"I understand Tsunade-sama but, but…" he protested.

"But of course! You forgot to tell me the details pertaining to these artifacts. How foolish of me…" the blonde woman finished for him. "Now would you care to tell me what these artifacts contain?"

_Oh nothing much really, only the most erotic fantasies of your wildest dreams…_

"That's what I was planning to tell you, Tsunade-sama." he informed her.

"Quit dilly-dallying Kakashi and get straight to the point!" she tapped her fingers impatiently. "Unlike you Kakashi, I believe that time is of the essence and we all got important things to settle… Well?" she eyed him expectantly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Tsunade's last statement. From what he heard from Shizune last week, the Hokage was slacking off and again, choosing to ignore her duties and leaving a mountain of paperwork untouched.

_I can do this…you've rehearsed this a million times last night. _He told himself reminiscing another sleepless evening.

"You see, it's more of a personal matter." He began.

"So I assume that it's of your own possessions, correct?" Tsunade concluded.

The copy-nin nodded.

_What could have Orochimaru needed from Kakashi? What artifact did he manage to smuggle from him? This is very disturbing indeed. _She frowned.

…

…

…

…

…

"… It's my Icha Icha Chaos, Tsunade-sama." He finally blurted out after taking in huge amounts of air.

…

…

…

…

…

Tsunade sat there, mouth agape. _Is he out of his mind?_ She stared at him for like minutes before she finally spoke up.

"Kakashi, now's not the appropriate time to joke." She banged her fists on her table. It gave out a loud CRUUNNCH at the impact, as the wood reduced to splinters.

The carpenter from below knew as if on cue, that he needed to make another table for the Hokage. It was her fourth table this week. The man sighed. At least he gets paid for it.

"I'm serious on this particular matter Tsunade-sama."

She looked at him, hazel orbs scintillating dangerously. Kakashi mistaking her reaction sighed in relief.

_Yay! She's definitely gonna' help me on this…_

But before he could even thank her properly, he found himself thrown out of the window, glass shattering behind him.

"DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT I WOULD EVEN BE WILLING TO LEND YOU A HAND? HOW SCREWED ARE YOU TO EVEN APPROACH ME! I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU"VE LOST THAT HENTAI - JIRAIYA'S CREATIONS! DON'T YOU EVEN DARE SHOW YOUR FACE IN MY OFFICE EVER AGAIN, KAKASHI!" wow, talk about super-amplified rage. (phew!)

Meanwhile, Asuma and Kurenai were walking right below the office of the Hokage when suddenly they heard glass shattering and the angry voice of Tsunade. The look of horror palpable on their faces when they saw the person thrown out of the window. It was none other than…

"Kakashi!" both of them exclaimed wide-eyed as the copy-nin sailed past them.

Asuma dropped the cigarette from his mouth as it formed a huge 'O'. Thankfully, Kurenai jumped towards the falling shinobi and caught him before he hit the ground.

Kakashi still too shocked from the recent events, didn't move a muscle as Kurenai held him and landed gracefully beside Asuma.

"Um…Kakashi-san, you're getting heavier…"

Kakashi looked up and met Kurenai's crimson eyes. That brought him back to reality.

"That's okay, you can put me down now." He told her and she did. "Thank you for saving my hide back there."

"Are you alright Kakashi?" the nicotine-loving ninja asked him. Asuma and Kurenai looked at him worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine." He said before he turned and walked away from them.

_Sheesh, women and their temper! No wonder where Sakura got that rage problem…it came from her… 'Prolonged exposure' to that woman naturally spells trouble… _he thought as he heads his way to his apartment.

When he finally arrived, he slumped his body onto the mattress. _Think Kakashi, think!_

Then it hit him.

_Why haven't I thought about this before? Silly me…_he smiled as he bit his thumb, letting out the red liquid before performing some hand seals. He then thrusted his hand to the bedroom floor.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"

A smug- looking pug appeared after the smoke cleared from the summoning.

"Yo." The mutt greeted Kakashi in its usual boring tone, front paw raised in greeting.

"Pakkun! I'm so glad to see you!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Well, that would definitely be a first…wait a minute, I'd write this in my diary…" the small dog then pulled out something from his vest.

It was a notebook, which had the label, _Kakashi's Firsts_. The dog hastily scribbled on a blank page.

_Pakkun kept a diary? _And even more intriguing…_he can write? _Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes as he watched Pakkun keep the diary under his vest after finishing.

_Oh well, this canine is always full of surprises…_

"What is so urgent that you've disrupted my _beauty sleep_?" the dog asked.

Kakashi stared at his dog significantly. He swore he'd heard that line before. Then he remembered, he scowled at that thought. Tsunade.

"Hello, Earth to Kakashi!" the pug muttered. "Why did you summon me?"

"I thought you'd never ask!" Kakashi squealed enthusiastically.

Pakkun rolled his eyes. Since when did Kakashi started to sound like the _Green Beast of Konoha_? (Maito Gai)

"I need you to do some recon for me…"

**TBC**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Next chapter… **the alliance**…

As usual, I am in dire need of your **REVIEWS**…so please do so… let me know what's going on that thick head of YE'.

(",)

'till next chappie… Ja-ne!


	8. the alliance

**Disclaimer: **Someday… someday… he's gonna' be mine!

**Summary**: What could have possibly vexed kakashi to leave him in this troubled state? Read and find out. 

**Out of My League** by deathscythe05.

Chapter VII- the alliance

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sorry for the LATE update…I swear, I'm gonna' kill myself later for neglecting my "duties".

Hey, to all reviewers, THANKS A LOT for your wonderful reviews! You've inspired me to make this fic even better. Although there are only very few of you guyz, I'd gladly dedicate this portion for y'all.

**Ymir-chan, Goddess of the Madhouse, Silent Kunoichi a.k.a. Fiona, and ShieldmaidenofEdoras373**….

This chapter is dedicated for you!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It's a dog-eat-dog world out there and there are times when you thought you had everything planned out, the blue-print of your life lay perfectly on your desk, when all of a sudden, things start whirling upside-down. Instances like these seem to eat away your very existence. Just when Pakkun thought he's living his life in monotone, (not that he's complaining), a certain silver-haired man presented the poor dog an 'eccentric' proposal.

"I need you to do some recon for me…"

_Recon?_

"… remember the book I once told you about?…"

_Icha Icha…was it? _Pakkun nodded in agreement. _Where's he getting at?_

"You see there's this new edition, Icha Icha Chaos, and I've sort of…um…how shall I say this…I've _misplaced _it and…" Kakashi continued while twiddling his fingers.

Pakkun sat on the floor unmoving. His droopy-eyes stared at his master incredulously. Gone were the days when he would track down notorious enemy-nins, elusive fatalities that never gave up even when faced with his masters' Copy-Wheel Eye. Gone were the times when he would raise his nose with pride after successfully tracking the target. Pakkun is a first-class breed amongst Kakashi's other tracking mutts. The pug was born a leader, the alpha-dog, and the best of the best. Hell, not even Kiba's trusted Akamaru could rival his very existence. I mean, how many dogs can actually 'talk'? Convenient eh?

_Wait a minute, am I being reduced to tracking a porn item?_

Kakashi on the other hand, hasn't stopped ranting about his 'misplaced' book. He continued talking and talking without him noticing Pakkun staring daggers at him.

"…it vanished from my sight two days ago…the first one…and I bought another copy yesterday, but it had gone missing too. I swear, this is a conspiracy and Hokage-sama isn't helping either, she thinks Icha Icha is trash…"

_Who does he think he is? I, Pakkun, the greatest canine in the whole of Konohagakure, am being assigned a LOWLY task of retrieving a porno reading material… what the…_

"Pakkun, I need you to find it…" Kakashi finally said. "Pretty please, with icing on top…"

Pakkun has been bottling up his emotions for so long now. But all emotional restraint went down the toilet when Kakashi batted his eyelids at him. The dog before the copy-nin scowled at the sight.

_He's definitely loosing it…yup…definitely loosing it…_

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" Pakkun hollered.

Now, it was Kakashi's turn to look flabbergasted. Not once in his experience with Pakkun that the dog bawled at him like that. This incident was definitely a first.

"P-Pakkun, calm down." Kakashi begged as he inched to pat the dog on the head.

"I am CALM!" the pug huffed and turned its small body away from Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed; he was running out of ideas to get the book. He'd called the bookstore last night only to find out that Icha icha Chaos was already sold-out. Believe it or not, Pakkun was his only hope. Now he's got to find ways to woo the dog. _Kakashi, think…THINK!_

"Ok now, don't be angry please. I'm sorry." Kakashi apologized to the dog whose back still turned away from him.

"Pakkun, if you'd cooperate I'd be willing to give you a weeks worth supply of _Scooby snacks_…" Kakashi told the dog.

The dog was still unmoved by Kakashi's offer, instead he retorted at him.

"Scooby snacks don't exist Kakashi. Really, you've been watching too much of that cartoon. If you're going to bribe me, you've gotta' do better than that." Pakkun sneered smugly at him.

"Okay, okay! I didn't know you were so hard to please…Sheesh!" Kakashi held out his hand in defeat. He then gave out a thoughtful look.

Pakkun on the other hand, growled at Kakashi's last statement.

"How about this, I'd give you a massage… a good one!" the silver-headed man tried again.

"Nice try knuckle-head, but nuh-uh." The pug shook its small head.

"Hmm…" Kakashi continued to look thoughtful. "Listen, how about I walk you down the park? Sounds good right?"

…

…

…

…

…

"Cheapskate."

…

…

…

…

…

_Gaaah! I'm running out of ideas! Stubborn mutt… _Kakashi thought helplessly.

The famous copy-nin paced back and forth across the room. The canine is definitely hard to please. Now he's left with two options, either his final idea would work or he's going to convince Pakkun by force. _Here goes nothing_…

"Pakkun, you leave me no choice…"

…

…

…

…

…

"…I'm going to buy you a months supply of that 'strawberry-flavored' shampoo you've always wanted. Take it or leave it…"

Pakkun's ears twitched at that offer. The dog immediately spun towards Kakashi and pounced on him.

"I SO LOVE YOU KAKASHI!" Pakkun shrieked as he licked the ninja's face. What were once boring eyes now sparkled with glee.

"Ok, ok! Get off me…" Kakashi pleaded as he desperately tried to un-hook Pakkun's paws from his vest.

"Gomen, Kakashi…what were you saying about the book?" the dog inquired seriously.

Kakashi sweatdropped at this. At least he hadn't resorted to using the Sharingan on his summon.

_Whew! All it takes is that shampoo…I should have offered it to him earlier…_

Now that Pakkun was all-ears, he told him everything he knew about the book before it disappeared.

"I should have no trouble finding it, and hopefully your scent's still present on that item. This mission will be a no-brainer." Pakkun told Kakashi confidently.

"Hmm…I hope so. Now go!" the copy-nin commanded.

"Hmph! You're so stingy. Just don't forget about your promise, kay?"

"I won't." Kakashi promised. With that, Pakkun left in a cloud of smoke. Kakashi then turned to the window and sighed with anticipation.

_Please find it…you'd better…what will the grocer think when he sees me purchasing a box of that 'strawberry-flavored' shampoo? He'll probably think I'm gay or something…sigh…Pakkun, I'm counting on you…_

Meanwhile, Pakkun already started his 'search and rescue' operation as he let his nose lead the way. He sniffed here and there as he landed on the roof of a building. He scaled the entire area looking or rather, sniffing for clues that might lead him to the books' whereabouts. He strained his nose for the scent, whiffing in the afternoon air. Pakkun's lips then curled into a smile when he caught that familiar smell. The dog hastily shot up from his current position and sprang on every rooftop as he followed the trail. The dog was moving so quickly that he was barely seen as a blur.

It took him no time in reaching his destination as he landed on a dirt path leading through a run-down apartment. The front door was left wide open so he easily snuck in. He carefully muffled his steps as he entered the 'culprit's' lair.

The place was dark and was dimly lit by the sunlight that managed to pass through the thick curtains that lined the windows. Pakkun crinkled his nose in revulsion as a gust of wind hit him.

_Gaargh! This place smells like a dumpster… _The dog commented as he shifted his footing when the floorboards creaked. He then averted his gaze on the stairs that led to the second floor. Pakkun swore that he had heard voices upstairs and so he started to go up

_Better do this quick…and inconspicuously or else I'd be kibbled… _Pakkun gulped nervously as he traversed the stairs. Upon reaching the landing, he sprinted towards the room where the voices came from.

"Keh, torturing him would be a brilliant idea…" the first voice said.

"By stealing his book? Honestly…"

"You've got better ideas, hmm?"

"I say we cut the chase and kill him, bonehead." The other voice stated.

Pakkun breathed in a lungful of air at this. _Kill him? This is more troubling than I thought it would be…_

Pakkun then steeled himself and barged in the door. The moment he entered, both of the room's occupants stopped whatever it was they were discussing and ogled surprisingly at the intruder.

…

…

…

…

…

"I should have known… it was you all along…" Pakkun said bluntly.

**TBC**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Oooh…who can the villains be? What's Pakkun gonna' do?

(",) hehehe

I guess you've got to find out next time…(evil smirk)

As usual, **reviews** are highly appreciated as well as **flames**… (",)

…

'till next chappie… SAYONARA! (",)


End file.
